You're Beautiful ON HIATUS
by wwsans
Summary: When Len is sent to Korea to fix his voice box, Rin must take his place and disguise herself as a boy. Her new bandmates - Gakupo, Kaito, Gumi - seem to be onto her. Things only get harder once Rin meets Luka and uncovers Gakupo's past. GakuRinKai.
1. Disclaimer

Hey guys! I decided to change some things since it was bothering me.  
Hopefully, the changes will allow me to update this story faster. (HOPEFULLY)

So, the main characters are still the same:

Rin as Minyu Gakupo as Taekyung Kaito as Shinwoo Gumi as Jeremy Luka as the antagonist (I forgot her name lol)

And Meiko will still be the sarcastic coordinator.

Um, but I am changing the president and manager roles!

Instead of Manager Ma - Manager Miku! (Won't that be fun?)  
And instead of President Anh - President Teto! (Let's see how that goes)

Story line will also be a tad different, because I feel that I'm sticking too close to the original plot.

So, uh.. yeah. That's it.  
New chapter should be coming up soon... 


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Kaito's pants ... mmmm Kaito's pants ...**

**A/N:** Remember, this fanfic is just for fun. I'm not trying to make a profit out of this or become famous or anything. I'm only using the story from You're Beautiful because I thought it'd be fun. I'll come up with original stories in the future. And please don't think I just rip plots from dramas because I can't think of any. This thing is just for fun. =)

'Thoughts'  
"Dialogue"

* * *

ch oo 

The sky darkened and night fell upon the silent city of Tokyo. A certain blonde was gazing out into the dark - her eyes caught on strings of shooting stars. Every night she would wish for it to end, and everyday it seemed to sprout new problems for her to handle. Rin was only a girl of fourteen, and yet, so many responsibilities were stacked onto her. She sighed, 'Brother, come home, soon ...'

Three knocks sounded on her bedroom door. 'Crap !' She hastily slipped on a baggy t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants to cover her nightgown. The knocking continued.

"C-come in !" She shouted after pulling up her pants belly-button high.

A familiar figure with green hair entered. It was none other than the band's energetic drummer, Gumi. Her eyes nearly disappeared into tiny slits as she grinned. In her hand was a pamphlet advertising a club, a cellphone and a wad of money. Rin didn't like the sight of this.

"Len ~!" chimed the cheery teen.

"Um ... yes ?"

"Let's go ... on a DATE !" Gumi's voice squeaked with emphasis at the word "date." Rin mentally facepalmed herself. This was the fifth time Gumi asked her out this week (the fifth time !), and every time, Gumi would somehow manage to whisk her to some cafe or movie theater. But not this time, this time Rin was going to put her foot down. She was done with being a boy and dealing with fangirls groping at her every second of every day of every month !

"I-isn't it a bit too late for that ?" the Kagamine twin replied chuckling nervously.

"What ? No way ~" the green-haired girl fanned her hand at Rin, "It's only, like, eleven. C'mon, Lenny-cakes, don't be such a sourpuss."

Rin sweatdropped and held up her finger in protest, "But, but -"

"No buts, mister ! The only butts tonight are yours and mine - and they'll be grinding against each other on the dancefloor ! Hahaha ~" Gumi laughed semi-evilly and gripped onto her bandmate's wrist.

'Way to stand your ground, Rin.'

The hopeless blonde thought as she was dragged out the door and into the stinging cold (sadly, without a coat). The two stopped outside a brightly-colored building - a neon sign announcing "DISCO DOME - yeah ! shake that junk !" Rin looked at the sign with wide-eyes. Gumi only chuckled and led the minor into the entrance.

There, Rin was exposed to the world of the 60's. She gaped at the dancers wearing afros and spandex. She clutched her stomach, she wasn't feeling too good now. A hand patted her back.

Gumi smiled, "Oh, you'll get used to it."

It had been at least an hour since they had arrived at the club. Rin buried her face in her arms, only looking up when the bartender passed her a refill of lemonade. She graciously took the glass and chugged it in a second - slamming it onto the counter for more. Her attention turned back to the multi-colored dancefloor. Gumi was doing the monkeyfist with some businessman. 'Probably trying to flee from his troubles.' Rin assumed.

Her eyes scanned the room. She was about to thank the bartender as he slid another glass of lemonade into her hand when out of the corner of her eye ...

A head of purple hair stood out of the crowd. The person donned on a poncho, shutter glasses, and a pair of yellow flare pants. Presumably made of spandex (hell, every single person in the place was wearing a piece of spandex). His arms and neck were littered with accessories - rings, bracelets, necklaces, chokers, you name it. However, the most shocking part was the fact that that person was, in fact, Kamui Gakupoid !

Rin dropped her lemonade and stared wide-eyed at the singing prodigy .. out on the dancefloor ... getting his boogy on. She just couldn't believe it. Gakupoid (or Gakupo), the meanest, toughest, probably manliest man on earth, had a knack for disco-dancing ? Huh, who knew.

Her heart stopped when the man stopped and gazed at her. Her mind went dead when he slid his glasses off. All the blood in her face drained when he glared at her and charged at her. And then, it happened.

_Fangirls_. Lots of them. 

* * *

**A/N**: Hahaha, yeah nothing special. Just the prologue. Not really relevant to the story, so forgive me, but I promise I'll fit this part in the story somehow, some way. Anyway, I hope you guys won't push me down a cliff, rip out my guts, and walk on my back with cleats just because I posted late and broke my promise. I'll be good, I (kind of) promise. ; n ;


End file.
